


Suga takes care of u ;)

by wh0re_for_emotionally_damaged_bois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyu - Freeform, Oneshot, Sugaxreader - Freeform, a lil smutty, honestly all over the place but it’s ok, vanilla af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0re_for_emotionally_damaged_bois/pseuds/wh0re_for_emotionally_damaged_bois
Summary: just a cute Suga one shotappreciate it because my friends didn’t
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Suga takes care of u ;)

Today had been a really good Saturday.Sugawara had invited you over on a whim when you said you had nothing to to after weekend morning practice. You both went to team lunch and caught the train back to his house. You met his father who was in the kitchen cooking (and was really nice as well) before heading to the pool house outside.  
‘ sorry if it’s a bit messy y/n ‘ he smiled ‘this place is practically my bedroom at this point’.  
‘It’s not messy at all actually’ you walk over to the line of small potted plants on the windowsill. ‘Kinda reminds me of a terrarium’  
Suga cringed a little at that but tried to hide it.  
‘No no no it’s really nice! Like a terrarium in the nicest way possible!’ You both blush and laugh.  
‘Wanna watch a movie?’ He asked, knowing fully well how much both of you love romcoms.  
‘Obviously’ you smile ‘but which one?’   
‘What about something classic? 10 things I hate about you maybe?’ He sits down into the corner of the L shaped sofa in front of a tv mounted to the wall.   
‘Sounds good to me’ you settle pretty close to him, your feet near his legs on the other section of the sofa.  
Throughout the movie Suga occasionally makes annoyed noises when certain characters come onscreen.  
The next time it happens, you ask him about it.  
‘I just hate how some of the guys act in this movie’ he exclaimed ‘ I know people probably don’t care but they just annoy me because I know they get the girl in the end. You know?’  
You wriggle closer to him and tap him on the chest ‘that’s just because you’re a decent guy’ you smile ‘I- people probably actually appreciate it a lot’.  
Three-quarters through the movie and your whole body is resting against Suga, his arm holding you up against his tall, toned body. You really want him to make a move, just to kiss you.  
He starts wrapping strands of your h/c hair around his finger and then dropping them on your forehead and giggling. Suddenly, he goes quiet and kisses you on the forehead, sweeping your fringe to the side. ‘I’m sorry y/n, I won’t kiss you again’  
(He’s so stupid sometimes) You face completely towards him, put a hand on his face and chest, and kiss him back. ‘I was waiting for you to kiss me the whole movie’ you blush ‘I just didn’t know if you liked me back’.  
He kisses you again gently, pulling your waist in towards his. (He’s an GOOD kisser, like really good) He gives you lots of little kisses before kissing you deeply, holding the back of your head. ‘I’ll stop as soon as you say so baby’  
Feeling bold, you say ‘I don’t think I’m going to need to say that at all’ and gaze deeply into his eyes.  
He continues to gently kiss you, trailing down the corner of your mouth, down your neck and towards you collarbone.  
You unbutton his shirt slowly resting your hands on his firm chest and abs.   
His fingertips trace the hemline of your shirt, waiting patiently.  
(Suga really wasn’t kidding about that huh)  
You reluctantly remove your hand from his beautifully sculpted torso and slide his hand under your shirt.  
Suga notices you look uncomfortable as he takes your shirt off. ‘Are you sure about this y/n?’  
‘Yeah I just-‘ you gesture at your stomach and then his ‘it probably sounds stupid’  
‘You are so incredibly beautiful petal, I can’t even begin to describe it’ He shifts his weight gently over you and continues kissing down your chest.  
You gasp softly, his lips barely grazing over your skin and his hand sliding under your bra strap. ‘Undo it if you want’ you blush ‘I definitely don’t mind’.  
He unhooks it after a couple of tries and takes it off smiling. He straightens his arms, his hands on either side of your head and kisses your forehead. He kisses the tip of your nose, your lips and down your neck.   
A shiver of anticipation travels up your spine and your breathing becomes heavy.   
His fingers travel along the waistline of your pants, then slipping under and lightly snapping the top of your underwear against your skin.   
You start pushing your pants down and Suga takes the his, taking them off completely while still kissing down your torso. Every kiss makes you feel more tense than the last, you don’t know if you want him to just get there already or take his time.   
Your legs twitch involuntary as Sugawara kisses along the edge of your inner thighs, teasingly close to your pussy. You feel one of his hands travel along your leg and directly to your clit.(You were right about him knowing exactly where it was).  
Suga places his fingers on top of your right thigh and slowly traces circles around and over your clit. ‘Does that feel nice y/n?’ He chuckles.  
(Fuck- you didn’t expect him to be THIS good) ‘ye- yeah it does’ your breath catching in your throat.   
‘I’m going to make it feel even better’ and suddenly his tongue slips inside you, making you gasp.   
He moves his fingers and tongue faster and faster, driving you wild.   
You grab handfuls of the sofa cushions in order to note completely lose it but it only barely works. Your gasps only make Suga more riled up and determined to make you cum.  
‘I love all you little gasps petal, but you don’t need to hold anything in for my sake’ he shifts two of his fingers and plunges them inside of you. Taking off his pants and removing the square, blue, foil-wrapped package from his pocket.   
You watch him open the condom with his teeth and putting it on his (already hard) dick.  
‘Do you want me to fuck you y/n?’ He asks while bringing you knees either side of his abs.  
‘Yes, yes please fuck me Suga’ you say while hungrily staring into his beautiful hazel eyes.   
He slowly slides his hard cock into your practically dripping pussy, making sure it isn’t painful at all. He starts to move his hips back and forward, slowly at first but building up speed steadily.   
All you can do is try and stop yourself from having an orgasm (again) before he does but Suga realises what your doing.  
‘I told you not to hold back y/n’ he pushes inside of you even faster then before, pushing you both to your limit.  
‘Suga!’  
‘Y/n!’  
You climax together as he pulls out, the condom filling with his hot, white cum.  
He insists you stay as he takes a shower and you resist the urge to ask to join him. Suga also ‘doesn’t want to be the kind of guy that hits it and quits it’ so he decides to make you both afternoon tea. TLDR he makes excellent red bean taiyaki.  
You leave, and tell him ‘next time I’ll pick the movie’.


End file.
